


Ballantine's Valentine

by perignonpink



Category: Ballantine's CF AU, Big Bang (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/pseuds/perignonpink
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day!~❤️





	Ballantine's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungdandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/gifts).



“Get changed, honey, I put your suit out for you.” It was Valentine's day, and JungJae and his partner WooSung were throwing a party.

 

 

“I invited your boss.”

“That's okay.” JungJae had just gotten out of the shower, always a little more relaxed to get away from the bathroom, it just felt so closed in...Maybe, if he'd had his choice, the decorator wouldn't have used so much dark marble.

“And the sales team from the reception last year, you know, the one for the endorsement.”

“I remember.” JungJae rarely handled any of the invites when it was one of their parties, unless they were mailing them out traditionally, and then it was his job not to forget to pick up the bundle from by the front door on his way to the office. WooSung worked hard on making them look nice so they would look good to their friends.

“Oh, JungJae?”

“Hmm?” Looking up from where he'd stripped off his towel, JungJae assumed this was going to be comment on his recent efforts at the gym, he'd been late home nearly every day for the last two weeks after all.

“Not that one, I picked out a different tie.”

“Oh. Okay.” Though he was never really one for arguing.

 

They lived in the penthouse apartment in one of the more affluent neighborhoods, a good building for well-off couples like them that radiated their style and class, at least that was how WooSung had put it when he'd pointed out the private listing before putting in their offer. WooSung worked part time in advertising, he had wine clubs and sporting ventures, and had recently started looking into working with a designer on a line of men's casualwear. JungJae was a senior partner at his law firm, he went to the gym, he had... _other_ interests. Both of them were always at home by seven at the very latest though, and their parties would start promptly at eight.

 

“Did you use the same caterer as last time?” Despite what he'd been told probably a thousand times before, JungJae was picking at the hors d'oeuvres to find which ones he liked. It was a little disappointing that his mention at their New Year's party had gone unheeded but it wasn't so bad to have goat's cheese on everything. He'd just eat around it.

“Don't touch those, you'll mess up the pattern.”

“Oh.” Stopping with only a small bite having been taken, JungJae went to playfully return the remainder to the platter, getting one of his veritable husband's darkened sideways glances as he tutted the action.

“Throw that out.”

“Okay.” It was Valentine's Day, so of course he was feeling a little cheekier than normal with his rosé in hand and a grin on his face as he took a sip.

“Oh, and I also invited Gianna and SeungWon.” It was a good thing he'd been well trained to always take a napkin when he partook of the appetizers, the pink tissue came in handy now that he'd managed to cough up some of his bubbles, “ _JungJae_...” It wasn't like it was his fault, he hadn't been drinking too fast or thoughtlessly, it was just...the last time he'd seen the two in question had been Saturday, when he'd said he was going to the gym and-, “Go and put that glass in the kitchen, you've spilled all down the sides.” He'd be glad to, that way he could get away for a minute and regroup so WooSung didn't see him in this condition. If they'd seen him on Saturday like JungJae was _sure_ they had...would they let it spill?, “At least you didn't get any on the _rug_.”

 

Their guests had started arriving at their usual prompt hour, no room or need to be fashionably late, though there were always a few who invariably were. JungJae was just hoping that Gianna and SeungWon would be among them and that, maybe, WooSung would put his hostly foot down and kick them right back out the door for being tardy. Feeling the hand on his knee, JungJae jumped slightly in his seat, his head having been turned towards the door with a sick feeling of expectancy he hoped wasn't showing on his face.

“Hey, go and get the ice from the refrigerator, okay?”

“Why?” He hadn't been listening much to the conversation they'd been having with their friends, WooSung generally answered for both of them anyway so he'd gotten good at just nodding along.

“ _Why_? Because I figured everyone would get a kick out of them, weren't those _your_ words?” In his growing sense of panic he'd managed to forget the one addition he'd managed to make to the mostly pre-prepared festivities. Rose petals set in ice-cubes, he'd done it himself too, two petals to a cube because that was what Valentine's was really all about, coming together as a couple.

“O-oh, _right_...I'll be right back.”

“Don't forget the ice tongs, they're in the middle drawer.” On a normal day he wasn't liable to forget, what with the lecture he would get if he decided to do the dishes and put anything away wrong, but right now he was thankful for the reminder. His mind just wasn't on the occasion, even less so now that he'd seen who was giving their coat to the girl at the front door, “ _SeungWon_. Gianna, come over here, how have you two _been_?” WooSung was gesturing them over from where he'd turned to look over the back of the couch. How long did it take to sweat yourself to death?

 

He'd managed his way back to the sofa to sit aside WooSung, wary of just what conversation he was walking back into but his significant other seemed far too happy for it to be what he feared.

“Oh, aren't these _nice_.” She didn't have to lay it on so thick, it wasn't like it had taken much effort, unlike coming up with a story to cover up for ill-forgotten time.

“They were JungJae's idea, and _I'm_ supposed to be the creative one.” Waving over one of the waiters to do the honors, their friends' glasses were held out in order to receive the self-crafted offerings, WooSung handing an already filled whiskey tumbler to JungJae with one of his sideways smirks.

“I-I'd prefer it straight.” He could use the eye-opener, though it already felt as though his had been open solidly for _hours_ because the worried perspiration had now begun to pool on his eyelids and was beginning to sting.

“Just for tonight, you look like you could use something cold right now.” So it hadn't slipped under his radar, but at least he wasn't asking him to change because of it.

“O-okay.” With each guest receiving the coupled up petals it was just JungJae's luck to receive one that he must have overlooked. They must have been stuck together when he picked them up but separated when he poured the water on, because he'd just received a cube with three rose petals in it, instead of two.

 

Why was he panicking so much? If neither of them were going to say anything then it wasn't likely he had to worry about what they'd seen because maybe they hadn't seen anything? And even supposing they had, was there much they could have read into it without knowing the details? They didn't know he'd lied about going to the gym, that he'd been indulging himself in that one little hobby that was _all his_ ...Besides, having his arm around his waist didn't need to be sexual, it was just... _nurturing_ in a way. Despite his internal attempts to talk his racing heartbeat back into the gate, JungJae felt as it added a flip to the routine when WooSung's arm snaked its way behind him, no pause in his monopolized conversation as he, somehow, re-enacted _exactly_ what JungJae feared would be found out that he'd done with another man.

“I-I need to go to the bathroom.” From the way he felt it wouldn't have gone astray to take another shower or even, failing that, powder his face like that one time WooSung had roped him in as a print-ad model. He couldn't have been looking his best, but then again, his best wasn't exactly where his mind was at right now.

 

Locking himself in that opulent, marble bathroom with the gold trim cabinets, JungJae fumbled slightly in his shirt pocket, nearly dropping his phone once it was in his hands due to how clammy and wet they felt...at least it wasn't the only place he was, he needed _relief_.

“...pick _up_...” His voice echoed around the room but JungJae knew due to experience that the walls were practically soundproof to the outside. Otherwise their maid might have misinterpreted and called the police that last time he and WooSung-

“ _Hello_?”

“ _SeungHyun_.” It was the name that had been burning on the tip of his tongue all night, ready to defend his acquaintance with him if the need arose because why _else_ would he be so close with someone nearly half his age...let alone someone half his age that was a stranger to his husband, “H-how are you?”

“ _I knew you were going to call me_.”

“You did?” That teasing tone across the telephone line only made JungJae's sweating worse, but now he could hardly seem to notice it.

“ _Of course. But it's not your carphone number, Jaejae, did you stop at a gas station or something, when am I expecting you_?” As the realization of what his young lover was implying began to sink in, so did the perspiration into the lining of his pants and waistcoat, and he could feel it now.

 

“SeungHyun, I-...” He'd thought he was going _out_ there? To visit him on Valentine's Day, was he nuts?! Or was he just lonely and expecting his boyfriend to pay him a visit..., “I-I can see you tomorrow night after work-”

“ _But then it wouldn't be the right day_.” He did expect him to visit.

“...We're throwing a party tonight, I can't get _away_.” The silence that followed wasn't exactly what he'd been anticipating from making the call. Nothing so crude as phone sex, that just wasn't him, but maybe some romantic notions, 'I love you's and encouragement that maybe his arms were getting a little bigger from the weightlifting because he felt safe and warm when they snuggled. Not this terse sigh that sounded loaded enough to go off at any second, he was going to have to be on his guard.

“ _If you already knew you could have said something_.” He hadn't thought he'd be anticipated elsewhere, it was Valentine's, _shouldn't_ he be spending that with his husband?, “ _You can really get a guy's hopes up_.” He sounded upset, JungJae's lips turning to a frown as he cradled the phone over to his other hand so he could reach to steady himself as he sat on the closed seat of the toilet. That cushy white cover even made it feel more comfortable than his office chair.

“I'm sorry...” The shaky breathing wasn't much for making him feel ratified for his apology, it was even starting to make him feel _badly_ because he hadn't even _considered_ if this would hurt SeungHyun's feelings to be not thought of at all on the most romantic night of the year.

“ _You don't have to be...I could come there and then it'd be like you planned it that way all along._ ” Not that he couldn't feel any worse if he tried.

 

“...SeungHyun-”

“ _I'd blend right in, you have some younger friends too, right? Or at least you've got to have one other friend who's a sugar daddy_.” There was an impish tone to his deep voice, JungJae's heart back to Mach 3 to the suggestion as he tried, and failed, to come up with anything better to say to him than he had running through his head.

“Y-you can't come to my _house_ , SeungHyun.”

“ _Well why not_?” He _knew_ why not, though it wasn't as if this was without precedent, for a man of twenty-seven, SeungHyun could really act out like he was still a teenager at times...and JungJae had always thought before he was endeared to this behavior.

“SeungHyun-”

“ _You just don't want the bitch to find out about me, you're_ ashamed _of us, aren't you_?” In a word, yes, he was ashamed, because SeungHyun was like his dirty little secret and no _way_ did he want WooSung to find out that he had any laundry that needed to air...Not that he immediately would associate the term with him if it wasn't SeungHyun on the phone, he just had a certain way about him when it came to mentioning his other half that JungJae had since learned to drown out, “ _You go running to him like he's on heat twenty-four seven while I'm_ lonely _here on my own_...” Was he crying? It didn't seem above the younger man to blubber about how hurt he was when he wasn't that at all, but JungJae was, if nothing else, easy to manipulate, “ _I didn't even have time to go and get myself any roses, since apparently nobody_ wants _to be my Valentine_...”

 

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He'd changed, which WooSung would like seeing as the state of the shirt he'd picked out for him was now 'in need of dry-cleaning', but JungJae had the feeling it wouldn't soften the blow any, in fact, all that starch might even make it harder to swallow.

“You have to _go_?” He'd seemed confused at first, especially when he was tugged by the crook of his elbow over by the shrimp puffs in order to get him away from the crowd, JungJae wasn't the type to leave a party without the host's permission, and _especially_ not _this_ host.

“I'm so sorry, but it's an emergency at the office.”

“The office, but your boss-”

“It's a client thing,” He'd tugged him back as if wanting to keep him from making eye-contact with the aforementioned woman, WooSung's eyes narrowing slightly and showing off the smile lines at the corners to only make it seem even more enquiring, “you understand... _don't_ you?” It sounded far too much like an honest question, but it was nearing ten o'clock, and WooSung's eyes being drawn to the still in swing carousing had JungJae feeling as the tense shudder left his chest. He wouldn't just ignore all their guests. WooSung was an entertainer by nature, he'd rather die than let the party do it for him, “I'll be back soon.” Before another protest could be raised, JungJae was pressing a quick peck to WooSung's cheek, heading for the door before even letting his arm go and leaving behind a fairly winded life-partner who still had house-callers to attend to.

 

“Oh, _JaeJae_.” Having those long arms wrapping around his neck as a cupid's bow pressed in against his lips, JungJae couldn't help but to let out a sigh of contentment to be with his youthful cupid, “...I thought you were really going to leave me alone _all_ Valentine's day...” Long fingers were now in his hair, messing with the curls and replacing them from where WooSung had already done the same after giving him, dressed, his usual once-over.

“...You know I couldn't do that.” His voice said he just might have, had WooSung protested even an ounce more, but what was done was done, and SeungHyun was in his arms now.

“Are those for me?” It was one of the centerpieces he'd hidden inside his jacket once WooSung's back was turned on his way out, sneaking away from his own party and pocketing the remnants because he couldn't just take this out in the open without raising questions.

“H-happy Valentine's Day...” He only hoped they didn't smell too much of pastry and goat's cheese, though not like SeungHyun would say no to them if they did.

“I'll go put these in water.” He was following him in like a good puppy, the analogy SeungHyun had made in comment on his commitment to WooSung only niggling _slightly_ at the back of his mind before he discarded it completely, “I've been on ice myself for so long...I think I'd prefer something hot to drink next...” _Anything_ that beautiful creature said with such desire would be enough for him to forget what it was he was doing, and JungJae found himself being led away by his willing wrist towards the privacy of SeungHyun's high-rise apartment bedroom.

 

 

It was past two in the morning when he got in, JungJae only hoping he could convince the other man of the story he'd concocted on the way home about a divorce gone sour in the morning but, for the immediate, trying to keep a low profile so as not to wake him up. The living area was still set up for the Valentine's bash, heart shaped pink and red helium balloons with white curly ribbons were gathered in a crowd on the ceiling of the den, the table of party favors only had a few remaining boxes of candy and every single cut rose was now gone. The food was all either discarded of or covered up to be removed the morning after and the wet bar-

“O-oh...” The wet bar had recently been patronized by WooSung as he sat, now, forwards on one side of the sofa with his eyebrows set across in a line and his gaze trained towards what JungJae had _thought_ was a clean return. He'd waited up for him.

 

There was a glass in his hand, amber liquid already sitting unagitated, neat this time, like JungJae had wanted it earlier and been denied for the sake of the party. There was only the lamp on to illuminate him, the overhead lights long having been extinguished, along with the merriment, and leaving only a particularly dark looking man in their wake. Had JungJae pushed too far this time? Deciding, after a moment of hesitation, to attempt reconciliation for what he was sure was just a _minor_ altercation of returning late, JungJae went to the bar counter where the bottle was still left open, another glass aside it as if he'd been expected. Thinking better of attempting to sit by WooSung when he was in a mood, JungJae moved his body to the opposite end of the sofa before he eased it down to finally rest. He was too skinny for a lifestyle like this, SeungHyun took it out of him and he _thought_ he'd been keeping up with that by working out. It wasn't always the younger man that kept him out late after work after all. He was tentative when he took a sip, large curved ears keeping vigil for any sign of displeasure in WooSung's movements but it didn't seem as if he were moving at all, not even to partake of his own particularly smokey and good whiskey. It was worse than the silence on the phone before, JungJae not able to kid himself that this would only amount to some crocodile tears and then a make-up session because WooSung didn't cry, and besides...it had already been _so long_ since they last-

“...I can't believe you left our party.” He would have preferred the option to be over-exerted.

 

“...I told you, it was an emergency-” He'd turned his head now to scoff, JungJae's own pointed eyebrows now turned down as he felt a twitch at the side of his mouth. He was normally so good at, well, being _content_ , he wasn't used to so much bad blood in so short a time span, even if one half of it had already been proven to be an act to lure him away, “...WooSung?”

“That _slut_ isn't an emergency, JungJae.” Maybe content wasn't the word for it. He just preferred when things weren't so complicated and this certainly wasn't in keeping with that desire.

“...I-I didn't know you knew.” He felt like he had a whiskey stone stuck in his throat and couldn't swallow, but WooSung hadn't liked how they'd looked and had asked for him to throw them out.

“I'm not _stupid_ , you know.” He knew, because he'd never thought anything of the sort, even when he'd been doing this right under his nose, “How do you think our friends will take this?”

“Is that all you care about?” Now it felt like WooSung had discarded of the chilling stones by simply stuffing them all down his throat, it was like it was closed to the size of a pinhole and he couldn't even _will_ himself to breathe. He was waiting to hear if Gianna and SeungWon had talked, if maybe they _had_ seen something and had let it slip and WooSung was trying to save face by pretending he knew all along, but he _wasn't_ anticipating seeing tears welling up in his husband's eyes.

 

It was strangely uncomfortable to see, maybe because he knew that he'd caused them, or maybe it was because he'd never seen WooSung crying before, but JungJae could feel his own eyes wandering in order to alleviate the problem. Where they fell being upon the nearly full bottle he'd just poured himself a glass from when a question formed on his lips and he was too nervous not to say it, say _anything_ just to break the returning silence.

“...What's the occasion?” He was trying to sound bright about it, the trembling smile skipping on his lips not helping his voice to keep an even tone but he had to know. It was thirty year aged Ballantine's whiskey, not something that was bought on an everyday occurrence, and _certainly_ not what WooSung would serve to company. He had class, but he was also somewhat selfish when it came to the exceptional stuff.

“...Your present.” JungJae had omitted to enquire if he was meant to be expecting one, at a point he'd even figured that his Valentine's present was meant to come later and it was partly what had led to him getting so worked up enough to call SeungHyun in the first place.

“...Isn't that what we had...the first night that we-?”

“I thought we could drink it _together_.” It wasn't like he was left with any room to plead his case, WooSung having put the untouched tumbler down so hard JungJae thought it would crack before he'd stormed to the bedroom and slammed the door. He hadn't seen the spare bedding that had been sitting behind him on the cushions before now, no question as to where he was meant to be sleeping tonight, seeing as their bed might not have welcomed him during this moment, nor his bunkmate.

 

Though he hadn't had much to drink the night before, all of the physical work and stress that had been born from it was enough for the knocking at the door to sound like a hammer in JungJae's head. It must have been one of their guests, returning with the alcohol now out of their system and realizing they'd left behind a jacket, a coat, a purse. Normally they would keep leftovers like this on the counter next to the fridge, a sort of joke that held no laughter for JungJae right now as he rolled off his uncomfortable and somehow further tiring sleeping quarters. He'd stripped down to his BVDs and vest, understanding that a request for pajamas would probably have been deemed an act of war and, so, leaving it for another day to make up for the lack of comfortable surroundings.

“I-I'm coming- _ah_...” Still in socks too, he'd managed to kick the displaced favor table that he was used to being somewhere over in the other direction. Normally they would rearrange and redecorate after a party like that, but last night they hadn't had the same camaraderie as usual, “I'm decent enough, just cover your eyes if-” He'd been trying to be funny, hoping to clear the air in case it was obvious to their company, just by the atmosphere, that he was in the doghouse. He wouldn't put it past their circle to gossip about it, just as he equally wouldn't have put it past SeungHyun to have somehow figured out that his rival in love was in a self-imposed timeout, “...w-what are you _doing_ here?”

 

“I brought your scarf, JaeJae. You left it at my place last night and I thought you might like to wear it at work today.”

“I-I took the day off.” It wasn't that he wasn't pleased to see him, he was _horrified_.

“Oh good, that means we can get breakfast together.” What _was_ he doing here?, “I _told_ you I'd come and whisk you away some day.” Of course he had, that was just the kind of pillow talk you _had_ with a mistress but surely SeungHyun had never _meant_ it. The point seemed irrelevant either way, he was here now and this was _not_ the way that JungJae wanted for WooSung to confirm his infidelity, it was bad enough that he didn't have to, having the younger man within earshot could only make things worse.

“O-okay, we'll go out.” SeungHyun seemed _thrilled_ , JungJae unsure of whether or not he wanted the perks of a boyfriend or if he was just happy to rub it in WooSung's face but he had to get him out before he woke up, “Just...wait for me outside, I need to get my pants.”

“Ooh, _naughty_ , JaeJae. You'd better watch yourself or I'll jump you right here in the hall.” It was another tease, but if he'd thought he'd been joking before about coming here...it was best to just sneak in and find something to wear before SeungHyun decided he'd been serious all along.

 

If there was one saving grace it came in the form of WooSung being a late riser. JungJae generally was expected at work just after seven, but, being hardly employed, his husband could reap the benefits of a full night's sleep and then some. He would probably be in bed until midday after having to wait up for him like he had, JungJae making a note to buy him something from the usual Valentine's discount rack because he hadn't even done that much...maybe Gianna _should_ have seen so she could have said something sooner.

“I'm still _waiting_...” He couldn't kid himself that SeungHyun was even attempting to keep his voice down, knowing already that a confrontation would thrill his young lover but not quite sure he wanted to go through one himself as he threw on the closest shirt he could find and hurried back out to placate him as he buttoned it in a rush, “ _There_ , that wasn't so hard, was it? You're a mess without me, can't even button your shirt right, here...” Was it a problem when your paramour started acting domestic? Or was it only becoming a problem now because JungJae was so on edge? He didn't know the half of his problems, exactly one half laying bitterly in bed from where he'd been listening in the whole time. Sure, _normally_ he would wake later to start his day taking care of their chores, but something about crying all night and being woken up by the sound of his husband's lover's voice had made WooSung somewhat less than enthusiastic about playing house.

 

“I just don't think it's a problem to drink with breakfast, a little sparkling works like a digestive you know.” JungJae had hardly been arguing the point, sweating all over again once he realized it was WooSung's shirt from last night that he'd put on in his haste and the smell of his aftershave just kept reminding him of what it was he was doing. He admitted he knew, but did that mean he was okay with it? The answer seemed obvious but it wasn't like he'd outright _told_ him he wanted him to break it off, even if JungJae was sure he was just hearing what he wanted to.

“Y-you probably shouldn't come up.”

“Why not? Just say I'm from the office, I can play a lawyer.”

“SeungHyun, you're a HR manager.” They were arm in arm despite the clear nerves JungJae had been displaying over their proclaimed 'date' breakfast. He'd never gone on a date with SeungHyun before so why did they have to start doing that _now_?

“Well what would he know? The bitch plays _tennis_ for a living.” He shouldn't have been this comfortable draping himself on him like this in this neighborhood, he and WooSung had friends here and SeungHyun was supposed to be smart enough to know that.

“That's just on the weekend, he's actually a casting agent so he's pretty good at- _oh_.” Just like JungJae was supposed to be smart enough not to let himself be backed into both a confession and his front door. When had they made their way up here and why hadn't SeungHyun _left_ already?

“...I think it's time you told him, JaeJae.” He already had last night, or did that not count because _he'd_ been told?, “Maybe he'll go easy on you?” It didn't help the notion that he knew how well built WooSung was in comparison to himself, if he thought he deserved it he'd take a couple of bruises but it was _getting_ them that he didn't want to be there for.

“SeungHyun...I-I don't think you should-” He'd been steadying himself behind his own back with the doorknob, his eyes reacting first to the feel of it moving before he let out a defeated whimper to the feel of it giving way. Evidently SeungHyun was being invited into this despite his wishes.

 

“...Y-you're up early.” Why was he still _smiling_? Having stumbled to turn around JungJae was now faced with a very irritated, _very_ un-WooSung looking man. Wasn't he normally a little...better presented?

“Come inside, JungJae.”

“Is this an _open_ invitation?” He didn't have to sound so thrilled about it, his boyfriend's _life_ was crumbling, shouldn't SeungHyun have been a little more sympathetic?

“...Tell your _friend_ to leave and come _inside_.” His voice was deadpan, JungJae swallowing slightly and regretting having accepted SeungHyun ordering for him because it was too _early_ for him to have indulged in anything alcoholic. Especially what with being too tense to eat.

“...Woo, baby-”

“...we need to talk, JungJae.” This wasn't a rock and hard place situation, it was much, _much_ worse. JungJae was between two soft bodies, with SeungHyun he had something much more immediate and thrilling-if not somewhat exhausting to a degree; with WooSung there lingered memories of fogged marble and promises of 'next weekend' that still made him ache with anticipation. He couldn't _choose_ , they had to do it _for_ him, as WooSung breathed in a sigh and reached to be the one to grasp him by the wrist JungJae felt like the weight had lifted from his shoulders. Until he felt the same on his other wrist coming from behind.

 

It seemed that neither of them were willing to be the one to let him go, too much weighted in how tightly they were each holding a wrist and JungJae having to suppress a wince of discomfort.

“...Nobody invited you here.” It was at least something that WooSung still had _this_ much faith in him, JungJae wondering if he should interject to agree when SeungHyun let out a huff behind him in response.

“Well maybe I wouldn't have to come if you put out once in a while?”

“ _Me_?” JungJae flinched to the tone of disbelief, he may have let slip that it had been a while, but he'd never once mentioned why and that had evidently been filled in by SeungHyun's idealating mind, “He had polyps removed last Spring and he was too nervous to get back on the horse.” It was punctuated with a frustrated and further pull, JungJae already knowing how desperate his husband had been for him to return to the stable and now he was letting out that disappointment on his arm.

“You're not a horse, you're a _bitch_....or hadn't he told you that yet?” Was he still even factoring in? JungJae hadn't felt either of their eyes on him in a while and, as a matter of fact, they seemed to be focused solely on glaring in each other's direction.

“...Let him go.”

“No, _you_ let him go.” WooSung wasn't the type to back down, one swift pull with the comfortable knowledge that SeungHyun was as weak and pampered as he looked and he had his way of gaining complete control over which way his husband headed. It just so happened, when he did, that he stumbled on his own long legs and wound up clinging to him to avoid falling down.

 

 

JungJae had avoided that look for a long time, always afraid of where it would lead to but now he was smushed in against him and seized up.

“... _Jung_ Jae.” Those lips weren't _nearly_ so chaste as they'd been after he'd gotten out from surgery, more determined than content to wait as WooSung took his bottom lip into his mouth and gave a brief nip, “...I'm not gonna hurt you, honey...”

“I-I- _mh_.” Those hands were now on his ass, cupping either side roughly as he kissed him tight to stop from hearing any protest, SeungHyun moving closer now from where he'd been left behind and a 'click' coming from the door as it finally closed in its hinges.

“...it's never hurt me, JaeJae.”

“I-I'm not scared, I just...” He had both of their lips on his neck, front and back, a shiver of arousal running through him as he choked back a whine to how they were now holding him as opposed to before, “...I-I gained so much _weight_.”

 

He'd never tipped the scales at more then fifty kilograms but following the minor operation JungJae had gotten used to WooSung waiting on him. He wasn't particularly heavy but he'd lost most of his muscle and he'd felt so... _unattractive_ . It was no wonder SeungHyun had been able to bag him up like he had, just a compliment by the gymnasium mirror and he'd gone all weak in the knees to be talked up like that. WooSung thought he'd been helping by bringing him treats but he'd actually been driving him _away_. Not now, though, now he was drawing him closer by a hand on his shaking back as he kissed delicately at a protruding nipple.

“ _Ah_...” They'd gone for the bedroom when he'd finally let out that groan he'd been holding onto, the one that said he couldn't do the same himself much longer and both WooSung _and_ SeungHyun had been all too happy to oblige, “N-not so _rough_...” The younger man had control of the opposite side of his chest, choosing to follow in his adversary's footsteps but licking _far_ more enthusiastically at the hardened nub, “...oh, shit, y-you're driving me _crazy_.” Arching his head back on that long neck, WooSung moved up to give a bite to the base of his throat. JungJae had always liked that before, it had always pushed him over the edge when he would take him from behind and lean over in order to get at the delicate skin, “W- _WooSung_...” SeungHyun couldn't be left out for long, copying again what he saw as competition to bring a guttural moan of gratitude from the overwhelmed man before them. He must have been rock hard all through breakfast because now he was leaking through his shorts for a chance to use it, and SeungHyun knew just how he liked it.

 

He was licking at his erection with a cat-like precision, soft, _careful_ laps that only made JungJae's chest heave because it wasn't enough but he was too obedient to beg for more. WooSung had trained him well through his devious affection and even without his guidance before it was like SeungHyun was already an apprentice to him. Even now as he allowed him to take the lead role.

“ _Ssh_...” He was stroking his hair down to keep it the way he always liked it, curling any errant locks the other way because it was like he was in charge of his inamorato's success and he had to look the part always. SeungHyun was quick to take the direction as he was eased down to begin taking him into his mouth, no hesitation coming when he felt WooSung lowering the pants from about his waist and even furthering his own excitement over the issue, “...I've _missed_ you.” He was kissing him before he could really fathom what was going on, JungJae sort of still lost like the beginning because his boyfriend had crashed the day after Valentine's day and his husband was just... _okay_ with it?

“ _Unh_.” SeungHyun's tongue was so strong these days, enough practice with breathless kissing and now with the added incentive of WooSung slipping inside him causing only further encouragement for JungJae to satiate his own libido.

“...your workouts have been paying off, you're so _lean_ -”

“Oh _fuck_...” It could have just been SeungHyun's swallowing him back whole or it could have been WooSung playing into his insecurities in order to clear some things up. Either way, JungJae had let his head drop back as if expectant for another love-bite to join the two he already had. WooSung would need to pick him out a scarf for the office, otherwise his boss might wonder about just where he'd gotten off to the night before.

 

JungJae had been eased to his back after being stripped, SeungHyun easily moving to mount him without protest after his preparation and WooSung's backing off, _reveling_ in those little whimpers his boyfriend always gave. He'd been curious as to whether or not these were familiar to his better-half, but he supposed it was time to find out as he began rocking his hips back onto the older man's body.

“...do you know how many times I just wanted to bend you in _half_...?”

“Oh god, _WooSung_...mnh.” The husband was already by his side, literally, as he reached down to grip SeungHyun's calf in order to lift it up to gain access. He was urging JungJae to raise his hips, sliding in beneath and behind him before letting the younger man's leg drop across _both_ of their waists and reaching down to position himself, “...s-stick it _in_ me.” SeungHyun had never seen _this_ side of his lover before, the thought that he was just as horny as he was for him making the twenty-something's dick jump while he resumed his normal service. WooSung had almost toppled him in his bid for them both to please JungJae at once, he'd even hesitated when it seemed like he would before holding on tighter in order to pull him back on. He was still so _jealous_ but it was fine, SeungHyun could relate after all.

 

“Oh _shit_... _a-ah_...” Lean or not, JungJae was a lover, not a fighter, and being assaulted from both sides like this was bound to catch up with him tomorrow. It'd be like he did all his week's workouts in one session and it wasn't even lunchtime yet.

“... _easy_ , honey...”  
“I-I can't _move_.”

“...I know...” He'd wrapped his arms around his chest, pinning JungJae's own down by his sides as they both took advantage of how willing he was for them.

“I'm gonna _come_ -” He'd barely managed to get the word out before his eyes screwed shut following the spasm from his hips, a strangled whine reaching their ears as SeungHyun felt him thrusting up inside him.

“E-easy...” WooSung wasn't so willing to share everything, his hands having now moved to JungJae's hips in order to drive him back down onto himself as the younger man dismounted. He wasn't finished yet, and it had been so long since he'd been allowed he was going to enjoy himself _regardless_ of who else was there.

 

WooSung was on his back completely now, knees lifted and feet propped up against the mattress with JungJae laying on top of him with his thighs turned in and his own legs kicked out. He couldn't even bend them easily what with WooSung's kneecaps digging into the back of them to keep them up.

“Mh... _fuck_...” All that gym work was making him so _tight_ , SeungHyun biting his lip to the display before him as WooSung's pelvis lifted and JungJae's spent dick bounced along with him.

“W-Woo...” He sounded _exhausted_ , his hands trembling in against the covers as he tried to keep himself somewhat upright and failed because his back must have been pressed in against WooSung's like he'd gone limp, “ _WooSung_...” He swallowed again, arching his back over his shoulder to give him access to his neck for a third time, only this time it was inadvertent and the following pleasure only made it seem more like a beautiful punishment. He'd strayed and WooSung had to remind him why he shouldn't, “Oh, god, I _love_ you...” His deep voice was as thick as honey, his lower stomach flushing red as he bit his tongue to try and manage the arousal that was being forced on him. He didn't think he could take much more, already flaccid and still being turned on was enough to convince him to skip the gym for a _month_ but he'd forgotten again to take SeungHyun into account. SeungHyun the envious lover who wanted to contribute too, SeungHyun who had taken it upon himself to decide he would fill WooSung's shoes when he wasn't around and make sure that JungJae was always whipped. The unfaithful man was too out of it to notice when they were about to get a third member again to their tryst, WooSung more apt to feel the dent of the mattress but not willing to slow down or stop in order to wave him off. He was just going to let him have his fun and they'd put down ground rules at a later date.

 

“...I-I love you, WooSung, oh, shit, I-...I-I...” He was hesitating, WooSung already aware as to why because he'd had to steel himself against it and hold in any enjoyment he was getting so it wouldn't affect his performance, “O-oh, _SeungHyun_...!” He'd gone so stiff against him that WooSung was frowning over having to ease him back to somewhat lucid, the younger man on his hands and knees with his head between them, tongue lapping out again only this time at the point where they were both connected, “ _Ah_...” The sounds he was making were enough to interrupt _any_ loving, sexual motion, near purring accompanying the light slurps as he curled his tongue around the base of WooSung's thrusting dick and let his saliva give them more lubrication. He was teasing JungJae's already throbbing hole, making him whimper and whine despite not having a clear outlet for his miserable desire. He was already limp, semen still linked to the head beneath his foreskin and his thigh in a sticky cord but SeungHyun was driving him to an edge he didn't know, “O-oh...oh, _mnh_...” WooSung's thrusting was becoming jerky, his own balls tightening warningly as he gripped the crooks of JungJae's elbows in preparation for his own orgasm, “S-SeungHyun, _Woo_ Sung...oh shit, y-you're both so...s-so...” When he began to tremble from the anal climax, WooSung let out a sigh and allowed his own to follow, bouncing him as he cried out and barely waiting for SeungHyun to move away in time to not be slapped across the face with a dirtied dick. Not that he'd mind, really, he kind of was a slut.

 

Being the last to finish, SeungHyun had been jerking himself quite slowly and contentedly to the moans and slapping thumps of two men fucking, whilst, of course, giving his own brand of encouragement. He still hadn't been done when they were coming down, but WooSung was too prideful to let it be JungJae that completed the deed in any way, so he'd gone for the easiest way he knew how. The younger man was bigger than he had been used to before but he managed to get him at least a decent way down his throat before beginning to stimulate him at the base in the hopes of finishing the job. As far as he could tell, he hadn't blown anyone since he was younger than SeungHyun was _now_ but he didn't want to let on that this was the case. The younger man wasn't much for flashy displays of arousal either, simply watching with a near pouting grin across his bowed lips with reddened ears to match the flush across the slicked, sensitive skin. JungJae had never seen anything like it...he'd never seen anything so _arousing_ because WooSung looked _filthy_ like this...and he _liked_ it. SeungHyun was biting his teeth down, those long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks with those doleful eyes trained on his husband's messy hair. JungJae could barely keep his eyes open but to watch this he'd keep them open _forever_.

 

“... _mh_...” With that, SeungHyun was done. Brief staccato pants puffing from between his barely parted lips and hardened nipples as if the room were freezing instead of nearly sixty degrees the rewards for WooSung's job well done.

“...I-I don't understand what just _happened_.” JungJae was so confused it was probably the only thing stopping him from just passing out in the reminded comfort of he and WooSung's bed. Didn't they hate each other? Wasn't this the clash of 'slut and the bitch' in a bid to choose who got to keep him? It didn't make sense that he'd actually wound up being the one left out in the end, even if it was for good reason because he couldn't exactly take any more. WooSung's eyes were avoiding, but he didn't seem like it was because he was still hurt. In fact, it was more like when JungJae would compliment him on dinner and he'd actually ordered out for them that night but didn't want to admit it. He was already covering SeungHyun from his eyes, hefting a pillow into his lap as he got up in order to gather the clothes now strewn around their bedroom and had both their eyes on him briefly.

“I wouldn't worry, JaeJae...you'll get used to it.” With no protest from WooSung it seemed SeungHyun was speaking with a grain of truth. Maybe, after a nap, they could _all_ partake in a glass of his Valentine's present? Although JungJae figured that maybe he would simply re-gift the Ballantine's to WooSung...he had _more_ than enough to keep himself intoxicated from now on anyway.

 


End file.
